There exist various medical conditions in humans which are alleviated by localized heat treatment. Examples include inflammations and malignancies in the bladder and prostate and urethral strictures.
Various techniques are known for dealing with the above mentioned problems. These include surgery and microwave heating as well as balloon expansion of passageways.